This application relates to packages for dispensing a fluid, gel, paste or other substances that can move through an opening. More specifically, this application related to dispensing packages that can be opened easily, often with a single hand.
U.S. patent application 2006/0283727 describes a dispensing package that includes a plastic backing for maintaining a flat orientation of the package. FIGS. 4G and 5C from U.S. Published patent application 2006/0283727 show an embodiment of a package having a foam applicator. A score into the plastic backing is positioned in the middle of the package. When a user bends the package, the plastic backing breaks along the score. As a result, the contents of the package are released through a metering hole. In this design, the applicator is adhered along its entire side to the plastic backing layer, so that as the package is opened, the sides of the foam applicator are folded back from the middle portion of the applicator. Only a portion of the applicator is then usable at any one time for applying the contents of the package. Although the applicator has a relatively large surface area prior to the package being opened, the effective surface area of the applicator is dramatically reduced as the package is folded to the open position. Improved arrangements for dispensing packages are desired.